your Letter
by DeviL53
Summary: A short fiction of YunJae, saya ga pinter buat summary, langsung baca aja ya..


Chekidot~

Title: Your Letter  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: Angst, romance  
Cast: Yunjae  
Author: Park Hyerin a.k.a Devi Friska

Disclaimer: Yunjae belong to themselves and God only..

**-Your Letter-**

#Juni, 2008#

Langit tampak mendung malam itu.  
Tak terlihat lagi senyuman sang mentari yang biasanya menghiasi lautan kebiruan langit siang.  
Hanya kelam dan dingin yang terasa, seolah-olah seluruh benda bisu itu ikut mengerti perasaan dua sejoli yang sebentar lagi akan terpisah oleh bentangan jarak.

Kicau burung terdengar merdu, mungkin berusaha untuk menghibur pria manis yang tengah menangis meringkuk di pelukan kekasihnya.

"Yun, jangan pergi.." pintanya. Yunho mengusap lembut kepala pria kecil di dekapannya itu.

"Jae, ini kewajiban setiap pria di Korea, termasuk aku."

Jaejoong mempererat rangkulan tangannya di pinggang kekar yunho. "Kalau begitu aku ikut. Aku ini lebih tua darimu yun, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikuti wajib militer? Aku mau ikut!" rengeknya manja.

"Fisikmu lemah Jae. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengikuti pelatihan berat seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau terpisah darimu yun! Aku tidak mau!" isak Jaejoong. Yunho menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jaejoong dan menatap lirih ke wajah penuh air mata milik pria cantiknya.

"Jae, hanya dua tahun. Aku berjanji akan langsung kembali padamu setelahnya. Kau harus menungguku oke?"  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah, namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat yunho tersenyum lega.

Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong lembut. "Bye jae.. Jangan lupa kirimi aku surat" bisiknya seraya berbalik pergi.

Jaejoong memandangi sosok Yunho yang perlahan menghilang di balik gedung pelatihan itu.

"Bye yun.. Mianhae.." bisiknya lemah. Tepat ketika itu langit yang mulanya kelam mulai menangis, berbaur dengan air mata kepedihannya yang kian lama kian deras mengalir.

* * *

#September 2008#

Yunho memandang lekat surat digenggamannya dengan seulas senyum bermain-main di bibir tipisnya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka kertas tersebut.

_'Hai yun!_  
_Wah, ternyata baru 3 bulan, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali!_  
_Kau baik-baik sajakan? Hehe jaga dirimu ok!_

_P/s: Miss me? I'm not :p_

_- Joongie'_

Yunho tertawa kecil begitu selesai membaca isi surat itu.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku hah? Padahal aku merindukanmu." ujarnya geli, seolah suaranya itu akan mampu tersampaikan oleh angin yang mengikis bentangan jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

#Desember 2008#

_'Merry Christmas!_  
_Yun, bagaimana natalmu? Pasti membosankan ya?_  
_Aku juga, di sini sepi yun~_

_- Joongie'_

Yunho memandang kosong ke luar jendelanya.  
"Ya, di sini membosankan, aku juga kesepian Jae.."

* * *

#Januari 2009#

_'Yunnie!_  
_Slamat tahun baru! Sudah enam bulan ya.._  
_Masih lama ternyata.._  
_P/s: starting to miss you :p_

_-Joongie'_

Yunho tersenyum. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan dan sebuah bisikan lembut mengalun keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Happy new year Joongie~"

* * *

#Februari 2009#

_'Hey, kau tidak mau mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku?_  
_Baiklah, biar aku saja yang mengucapkannya padamu._  
_Saengil chukkae yunnie!_  
_Tidak adil! Bulan ini juga ulang tahunku, kau harus berdoa untukku ya!_

_-Joongie'_

Yunho tersenyum, perlahan ia meniup lilin yang menyala terang di atas sebuah kue sederhana.

"Happy birthday Jae.." ucapnya sembari meniup lilin mungil itu.

* * *

#Juni 2009#

_'Sudah satu tahun.._  
_Masih enam bulan lagi.._  
_Belakangan ini aku selalu kedinginan yun. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan darimu lagi._  
_P/s: miss u_

_-Joongie'_

* * *

#Oktober 2009#

_'Yun.._  
_Aku takut._

_-Joongie'_

Kening Yunho berkerut bingung, mencoba memahami isi surat singkat itu. Tidak biasanya jaejoong mengiriminya surat sesingkat ini. Yunho mencengkram pakaian yang menutupi dadanya erat, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

* * *

#Desember 2009#

_'Slamat natal!_  
_Natal ke-2 tanpamu.._  
_P/s: miss u so much_

_-Joongie'_

* * *

#Februari 2010#

_'Yun.._  
_Maaf.._  
_Aku takut aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu.._  
_P/s: keep smile^^_

_-Joongie'_

Takut. Yunho merasakan rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya begitu selesai membaca beberapa patah kata tersebut. Firasat buruknya telah berkembang menjadi terus bertambah buruk selama beberapa bulan ini, ditambah lagi isi surat-surat Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin terasa aneh, semuanya membuatnya merasa takut. Ia takut, kepada hal yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya._  
_

* * *

#Mei 2010#

Yunho segera berlari keluar begitu indra pendengarannya menangkap suara dering lonceng sepeda tukang pos.  
Ditelitinya seluruh surat yang masuk untuk penghuni pelatihan.  
Berusaha mencari sepucuk surat yang rutin ia terima setiap bulannya hingga 2 bulan yang lalu.  
Tapi tidak ada. Lagi-lagi surat itu tidak ada..

* * *

#Juni 2010#

Yunho segera memasuki rumah sederhana yang amat familiar baginya.  
Sebuah senyum terukir jelas di bibirnya, ungkapan gejolak kerinduan akan kekasihnya.

"Jae! Aku pulang!" panggilnya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima.  
Tidak ada pelukan hangat yang ia dambakan, tidak ada celoteh riang yang ia impikan.  
Hanya keheningan.

Ia memandang heran ke sekeliling rumah tersebut.  
Lagi-lagi firasat buruk menghampirinya.

Dimasukinya kamar yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu kisahnya dan Jaejoong.  
Ditelusurinya ruangan itu, berusaha mencari petunjuk keberadaan kekasihnya.

Matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak lusuh di atas meja.  
Bercak-bercak merah menghiasi warna putihnya.

Hatinya tergerak untuk membaca isi kertas itu.

_'Yun.._  
_Sudah dua tahun ya?_  
_Maaf, ternyata hal yang kutakutkan terjadi._  
_Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Mianhae Yun.._  
_Padahal aku ingin menyambutmu, tapi aku tidak bisa.._  
_Aku juga tidak bisa menyampaikan surat terakhir ini langsung padamu.._  
_Mian Yun, mianhae.._

_P/s: Saranghae_

_-Joongie'_

Yunho memandang sebuah surat lain yang tertempel di belakang surat bercak merah itu.

Surat itu bukan surat biasa.  
Hanya terdapat 4 hal yang menarik perhatian yunho.  
Hanya 4 hal, namun cukup untuk memaksa air matanya untuk terjatuh.

'Seoul Hospital'  
'Leukimia'  
'Kim Jaejoong'  
'Date of death: 20 Februari 2010'

**~The End~**

**Another angsty ff from me..**

**Ga tau deh sedih apa enggak, cuma hasil keisengan hehe**  
**Mungkin agak aneh, tapi yasudahlah, namanya jg iseng :p**

**Review?^^  
**


End file.
